You Give Me Chills FR (suite)
by Moon Iver
Summary: Traduction du chapitre 5. Emma n'a pas vu Hook depuis plus de deux jours, depuis qu'il a pris soin d'elle à vrai dire. Se faisant la réflexion que ça ne ressemble pas du tout au pirate, elle part à sa recherche et le trouve dans une situation d'une difficulté similaire. Suite de "You give me fever", deuxième histoire dans la série des "You give me…"


Chapitre 5 de la traduction de la fiction "You Give Me Chills"

Vous trouverez les 4 premiers chapitres ainsi que la première partie : "You give me fever" sur la page de NekoJilly (u/3639579/NekoJilly)

Auteur: ForPony39 ( u/4023760/ForPony39)

Suite de "You give me fever", deuxième histoire dans la série des "You give me…"

* * *

 **YOU GIVE ME CHILLS**

Chapitre 5

David traversa la pièce si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle pour s'expliquer.

Emma venait à peine de se débarrasser du poids écrasant de Killian et elle se dépêcha de dire quelques mots avant que David commence à tabasser Hook comme s'il lui devait de l'argent.

Ou vous savez, juste essayer de frapper sa fille.

"David attend!" Emma haleta, sortit des couvertures et se releva.

David s'attendait à ce que Hook reste sur ses pieds quand il l'avait attrapé car qu'il l'avait lâché afin de mieux se placer pour le coup de poing qu'il était sur le point de lui envoyer, lorsque Hook avait mollement touché le sol avec un bruit sourd qui fit grimacer Emma - ça ferait probablement mal plus tard.

David fut momentanément abasourdi que son adversaire se soit effondré avant même de le frapper. Le fait qu'il ne bougeait pas pour tenter de tuer Hook n'avait pas d'importance, car Emma était déjà en train de frapper son père. Donc à ce moment-là, c'était peut-être inutile, mais elle avait quand même fini par le plaquer au sol comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

"Ow" David croassa alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol.

"Que fais-tu ici!?" demanda Emma.

"Que fais-tu ici!" David se recula lorsqu'Emma se redressa.

"Je t'ai demandé d'abord" rétorqua Emma

"Je suis ton père, je pose les questions!" dit David en se redressant et pointant un doigt autoritaire vers elle.

"Ca ne te regarde pas David" siffla Emma en giflant sa main.

"Oh, pardonne-moi d'être inquiet quand je surprend un pirate qui essaie de sortir son Jolly Rogers avec ma fille".

"Son QUOI?"

Hook continua de ronfler.

Emma et David regardèrent le pirate inconscient et soupirèrent à l'unisson.

"Pourquoi est-il évanoui?" demanda enfin David, sa colère diminuant dans la confusion.

"Parce qu'il est aussi têtu qu'un âne, il buvait du sirop contre la toux et du rhum, nous nous sommes battus pour la bouteille, et il s'est évanoui au-dessus de moi", expliqua Emma "Il est malade – c'est pour ça que je suis là". Elle fini sa phrase, se disant qu'elle lui devait au moins ça puisqu'il s'était précipité ici pour défendre son honneur. En fait maintenant qu'elle y pensait ...

"Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ruby -"

"Quoi! Oh, c'est une louve morte!" jura Emma.

"Doucement Emma, elle ne savait pas-"

"Non - silence!" dit-elle en l'interrompant et en levant la main pour l'arrêter.

"Elle est sur ma liste de vengeance - oui, j'ai maintenant une liste" dit-elle à son expression interrogatrice, alors qu'elle se levait et l'aidait à se relever.

"Écoute David, c'est vraiment chouette que tu sois venu voir si j'allais bien," dit Emma en posant sa main sur son épaule "C'est même en quelque sorte mignon comment tu es devenu papa loup en une seconde - mais je peux gérer Hook" dit-elle avec un sourire "Relax"

De manière inattendue, il l'a serra dans ses bras.

"Oh - ok" Emma laissa échapper un rire, surprise, puis le serra finalement dans ses bras.

"Papa s'inquiète, c'est un peu notre truc" lui dit-il avant de se reculer pour la regarder.

"Je dois rester" lui dit-elle "il n'est toujours pas remis à 100% et je lui en dois une"

Il regarda dans la direction de Hook, "Je ne l'aime toujours pas" lui dit-il

"Je sais" dit-elle en le guidant jusqu'à la porte "tu n'as pas à l'aimer non plus" haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Il jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Hook, allongé sur le sol, là où il l'avait laissé tomber, puis revint vers Emma avec une expression plus amicale.

"Appelle-nous moi et ta mère plus tard d'accord?"

"Parole de scout" promis-t-elle en le saluant. Elle ferma la porte derrière David et soupira, regardant le couchage "improvisé" de Killian.

"Cela m'étonne comment tu peux faire autant de remue-ménage sans même te réveiller" s'émerveilla Emma.

Hook murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se retourner. Emma décida qu'elle devrait probablement le ramener au couchage qu'elle lui avait fait, le faire rouler jusqu'à la couverture et l'enrouler dedans pour le garder au chaud. Il se réveilla un peu alors qu'elle le faisait, évidemment - il pourrait rester sur le sol mais elle l'enroula dans des douces couvertures et il refit surface ... enfin, en quelque sorte.

"Tu es jolie" marmonna-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

"Et tu ne vas pas bien du tout" lui dit-elle en examinant ses yeux brumeux.

Soudainement, elle remarqua qu'il avait commencé à devenir un peu vert, retirant la brume de son regard.

"N'y pense. Même. Pas."

"Swan" dit-il - c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire alors que la couleur devenait de plus en plus vive.

"Dehorsdehorsdehors!" Emma essaya de le relever mais il secoua la tête.

"Pas le temps", sifflait-il.

Emma regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle avant de voir quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Elle jeta tout ce qu'il y avait dans le sac en plastique par terre et y mis sa tête juste au moment où il commençait à tout régurgiter.

"Ouais, je ne me sens même pas désolée pour toi" lui dit-elle en secouant la tête pendant qu'il se soulageait.

Finalement, il s'arrêta, leva la tête et essuya sa bouche d'une main tremblante.

"Ici" dit Emma en lui versant une tasse d'eau et en la lui donnant. Il bu doucement, clignant un peu excessivement des yeux pour faire partir les larmes dues aux haut-le-cœur.

"Donc - qu'avons-nous appris?" demanda Emma avec une voix chantante.

"Le prix de la victoire" marmonna Hook obstinément, finissant le verre qu'elle lui versa d'une traite. Emma lui prit la tasse et la posa par terre.

"Le prix d'être un idiot", corrigea-t-elle. Elle ferma le sac et le laissa tomber devant la porte de la cabine. Ce petit voyage avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Hook pour s'évanouir de nouveau.

"Je voudrais pouvoir dormir comme ça" soupira Emma en le regardant respirer paisiblement.

Elle vérifia une fois de plus - il était revenu à une température normale, il avait repris une couleur relativement naturelle, sa respiration était normale, même ses lèvres semblaient moins sèches. En les regardant, elle les revoyaient s'embrasser et elle fut soudainement troublée. Mis à part le fait qu'il était à nouveau dans le coma, il allait très bien, sa voix avait même semblé beaucoup mieux et s'il toussait encore après ce cocktail insensé, ça avait au moins soigné sa gorge et l'avait forcé à se purger, elle trouvait que c'était un grand progrès. Donc, satisfaite qu'il n'était pas seulement vivant, mais qu'il se rétablissait complètement, elle retourna à ses côtés, examinant le feu et vérifiant de temps en temps tout changement de son état.

Le soleil se levait bel et bien maintenant, grimpant dans le ciel et annonçant la fin de la nuit. Killian dormait paisiblement et c'était étrangement… reposant de le voir si détendu. En fait, une ou deux fois, elle du secouer la tête pour garder ses propres yeux ouverts.

Elle s'imagina s'allonger avec lui et attraper quelques...

Whoa. Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait.

Parce qu'elle aurait dû s'allonger avec Killian et se blottir contre lui, n'est-ce pas? Elle se retrouva en le regardant, avec un demi-sourire, caressant ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle retira sa main - elle devait cesser de faire ça, elle devenait bien trop délicate avec lui.

 _Cela ne me dérange pas love, mais n'aie pas peur de bien t'installer dedans_ \- entendit-elle sa voix fantomatique dans sa tête, imaginant comment il lui aurait fait un clin d' œil. Bon dieu, elle faisait des insinuations coquines à sa place - elle le fréquentait depuis trop longtemps.

Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Charming, elle ne pouvait pas encore le laisser, et si elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même (ce qui était rarement le cas avec son pirate), elle ne voulait pas encore partir de tout façon. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre à 100% qu'il irait bien. Ses yeux parcoururent les quartiers du pirate, espérant qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose d'embarrassant qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour le faire chanter en représailles de toutes les choses qu'il avait faites. Elle se leva et fit le tour pour pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, se promener et ne trouva rien d'intéressant - pièces d'or, sculptures, cartes -

Oh.

Oh, c'était tellement mieux que du chantage, elle se penchait pour prendre l'objet du bureau. Elle sourit malicieusement alors qu'elle retirait le capuchon du marqueur noir permanent avant de regarder le capitaine endormi.

"Je vais profiter de ça bieeeeeen plus que je ne le devrais" avoua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Hook ...

* * *

Lorsque Hook réussit à se sortir de son propre coma, il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point il se sentait mieux. Sa gorge, bien qu'un peu irritée, allait remarquablement mieux - sa toux avait complètement disparu, il se sentait plus fort et son esprit était clair. Son haleine aurait probablement pu tuer quelqu'un s'il devait en juger par le goût dans sa bouche.

Swan avait certainement raison - elle aurait fait une excellente infirmière.

 _Dans une petite tenue d'infirmière_ , pensa-t-il en souriant.

En parlant de son cygne, où était-elle?

Il regarda autour de lui mais son pétard blond était introuvable. C'était juste ses quartiers vides habituels, avec seulement des braises dans la cheminée. Puis il vu un morceau de papier collé sur sa poitrine. Il l'enleva et lu la petite note lui disant de la retrouver au restaurant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépare love?" se demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il se prépara, réalisant à quel point il avait bien récupéré, continuant à se sentir de mieux en mieux, pendant qu'il se gargarisait avec quelque chose que ce monde appelait "dentifrice" (il ne le comprit pas) et le cracha dans la cheminée pour éteindre les dernières braises. Il enfila ensuite quelques vêtements propres, remis son crochet et alla en ville. Il s'avança dans la ville en souriant, encore impressionné par le fait qu'il se sentait mieux et curieux de savoir pourquoi elle l'invitait à déjeuner - peut-être l'avait-il enfin atteint? Ce petit déjeuner était-il le repas de sa victoire après l'avoir tant courtisé?

Il passa devant quelques dames pendant leur promenade matinale, se sentant de bonne humeur, il leur donna son plus beau sourire avec un hochement de tête - "mesdames", dit-il doucement. Au lieu des rougeurs et sourires habituels, les deux femmes le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Son expression se noua dans la confusion alors que les deux femmes continuaient leur chemin, le rire traînant derrière elles.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ça?_ se demanda-t-il en les regardant s'éloigner.

Il était sur le point de ne plus y penser mais lorsqu'il passait près de deux ou trois autres filles, toutes ses salutations ou simplement sa présence avaient le même effet sur tout le monde, soit des rires étouffés, soit des éclats de rire. Quand il arriva au restaurant, Hook était à la fois déconcerté et irrité – qu'est-ce qui amusait autant tout le monde ? Ruby, qui portait deux assiettes de nourriture, le regarda et laissa tomber sa mâchoire - les deux assiettes lui échappèrent des mains et tombèrent sur le sol avec un grand bruit alors qu'elle commença à rire si fort qu'elle renifla une ou deux fois.

"Oh mon dieu", siffla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire "Hook qu'est-ce que -" elle ne pouvait même pas finir la question, semblant essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Hook ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans son monde, rares étaient ceux qui avaient osé rire de lui et ces quelques-uns avaient payé cher pour cela. Mais maintenant, toute la ville riait et il ne pouvait pas menacer la vie de toute une ville (mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire).

Alors il se trouva comme un enfant quand il demanda à Ruby "Arrête ça!"

Ce qui, si c'était possible, la fit rire encore plus fort. Mais c'était le son d'un rire plus familier qui attira son attention et le fit regarder derrière lui, devant la porte, pour voir Emma, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, tenant une tasse en le saluant pendant qu'elle a prenait une gorgée en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il était sur le point de s'approcher d'elle mais Ruby essayait de lui donner quelque chose encore secouée par une crise de rire. Il pris l'objet offert avec précaution, un miroir de poche, et il l'ouvrit.

Son reflet lui offrit l'affreuse explication du comportement de tout le monde. Son beau visage avait été vandalisé avec un marqueur noir. Quelqu'un avait dessiné une grosse moustache noire bouclée au-dessus de sa lèvre, remplissant l'espace entre ses sourcils pour donner l'illusion d'un mono-sourcil. Un œil avait également été coloré en noir avec ce qu'il supposait être deux petites lanières pour faire ressembler un cache-œil et le mot "Aaarrrrgggg!" inscrit sur son front.

Et pour couronner le tout? Un petit cygne avait été dessiné sur son menton.

Et elle l'a poussé à sortir en public en l'invitant ici - Oh, elle paierait _cher_ pour ça.

"EMMA!" cria-t-il en se retournant vers l'endroit où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt.

Seulement pour voir l'endroit vide avec son chocolat encore fumant et la porte se refermer, les rires flottant toujours derrière elle.

"OUAIS TU FAIS BIEN DE COURIR SWAN!" cria-t-il après elle.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez retrouver la suite de ces histoires dans la prochaine "You give me Hell", déjà en ligne sur ma page !**_


End file.
